La réalité ne dépassera jamais la fiction
by Werther
Summary: L'effet papillon… Le moindre de nos actes peut changer la donne. Alors si les parents de Misaki n'étaient pas sortis ce jour-là… S'ils étaient restés en compagnie de leurs fils… Comment serait le présent pour Misaki ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteur_****_ :_****_ Bonjour à tous, voici une fanfiction sur Junjou Romantica qui se passe dans une réalité alternative. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_« Je veux que vous rentriez vite ! »_

_Il frissonna._

_« Misaki… Misaki, réveille-toi ! Misaki, s'il-te-plaît… »_

_Il fit un léger mouvement._

_« Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas survécu. »_

_Il remua._

_« Je suis l'assistante sociale. Je vais vous aider à vous occuper de tout ce qui est administratif. »_

_Il se retourna._

_« Je dois arrêter les études pour pouvoir prendre correctement soin de toi, Misaki. »_

_Il trembla._

_« Misaki… »_

Un bruit strident retentit. Misaki ouvrit les yeux. Il s'appuya difficilement sur ses coudes pour se relever. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal dormi. En regardant aux alentours, il soupira. Une énième journée sans but s'annonçait.

Après plusieurs secondes de vide, il se leva et partit se préparer dans sa petite salle de bain. Depuis maintenant deux ans, il louait un appartement étroit en ville, pour être suffisamment proche de l'université. Après ses années au lycée, il n'avait pas eu de réelles ambitions, mais avait fini par se laisser convaincre par sa famille de rejoindre l'université la plus populaire de la région, pour suivre les traces de son frère. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur son avenir.

Il sortit enfin, ferma son appartement à clef, et se mit en route pour l'université. Il prit le métro – bondé, comme d'habitude, puis sortit pour continuer à pied. Sur le chemin, il croisa Shizuku, un ami de deux ans plus âgé qu'il avait rencontré l'année précédente. Ils marchèrent tous les deux, discutant principalement de mangas de toutes sortes. Cet ami qu'il avait rencontré lui avait présenté le « Club Otaku », où ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre en compagnie d'autres passionnés, à parler notamment de leur manga préféré _The Kan_. À part les activités de ce club, Misaki n'avait aucune autre passion. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis et n'avait pas de projet pour le futur. C'était au plus grand désarroi de ses parents, qui espéraient le meilleur pour leur fils.

Dans le grand amphithéâtre, Misaki n'écouta que les quinze premières minutes de cours, avant de se résigner à abandonner. Ce qu'il étudiait ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, et il voyait cela comme une perte de temps. Il n'était pas un mauvais élève, mais n'était pas un bon élève non plus. Il se trouvait entre les deux, son niveau était moyen et il ne s'investissait pas plus que nécessaire il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

La matinée se déroula lentement, comme une matinée ordinaire. Le midi, il rejoignit ses amis et alla acheter un sandwich, comme chaque midi. Ils mangèrent rapidement, discutant de leurs cours, et repartirent chacun de leur côté. L'après-midi ne fut pas plus rapide, et Misaki fut soulagé lorsque le dernier cours pris fin. Il était enfin en weekend et comptait rendre visite à son frère le samedi. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère, mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'un devoir à accomplir en tant que frère.

Il passa sa soirée seul, dans son petit appartement, se fit des pâtes pour le dîner et partit se coucher à vingt-et-une heures, après avoir regardé la télé d'un œil distrait.

Le lendemain, il se rendit en bus chez son frère, ce dernier n'habitant pas très loin. Il fit un détour pour acheter un bouquet chez le fleuriste d'à côté. Il ne préférait pas aller au magasin que tenait sa mère, de peur qu'elle ne lui fasse encore la morale ou qu'elle ne le compare à son frère. Il évitait de croiser ses parents dès qu'il le pouvait et n'allait les voir que pour les évènements importants.

Il ressortit de la boutique avec un bouquet classique dans les bras, et fit le reste du chemin à pied. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il respira un grand coup et appuya sur la sonnette. Son frère ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte et l'accueillit chaleureusement. Misaki lui tendit le bouquet et entra en soupirant. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, endroit spacieux et élégant. En effet, son frère menait maintenant une vie d'adulte et travaillait en tant que professeur de lettres modernes à l'université où étudiait Misaki. Celui-ci s'en sentait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise et priait toujours pour ne pas le croiser. En résumé, sa relation avec sa famille était loin d'être parfaite.

Takahiro discuta longuement de son travail et de ses collègues – le nom de Kamijo fit frissonner Misaki. Ce dernier l'écoutait distraitement en regardant les alentours. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son regard croisa une jupe noire, pliée sur le canapé. Il n'était pas rare que Misaki ne trouve des vêtements féminins traîner ça-et-là dans l'appartement de son frère. Takahiro arrêta de parler, parut réfléchir quelques secondes, et annonça :

« La semaine prochaine, on organise une sortie entre collègues. Le genre de sortie qu'on pourrait nommer 'pédagogique'. On ira rencontrer des auteurs contemporains à la maison d'édition Marukawa, tu sais, celle qui n'est pas très loin de la fac. Comme ça on aura de nouvelles ressources en littérature, des nouveaux textes à étudier… »

Misaki acquiesça, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son frère se donnait à fond dans son travail, et il espérait avoir la motivation pour faire de même, un jour.

« D'ailleurs Misaki, tu n'as toujours pas d'idée pour après la fac ? »

Son air innocent fit grimacer le concerné. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas de projet.

« J'y réfléchis…, répondit-il simplement.

— C'est déjà ça !, s'exclama son frère en rigolant. »

Le plus jeune tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

« Il faudrait que tu te trouves un job étudiant, aussi, lui dit son aîné avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

— Oui, fit Misaki en regardant dans le vide. »

Son frère avait raison, et Misaki le savait. Ils se décidèrent à appeler leurs parents pour prendre des nouvelles, puis ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien – son frère monopolisant la parole – avant de passer à table. Takahiro cuisinait décemment, mais Misaki se proposa pour l'aider. Ils mangèrent assez rapidement et retournèrent dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Enfin, ils partirent se coucher assez tard, comme le plus âgé avait l'habitude de le faire.

Misaki repartit le lendemain matin. Cette demi-journée ne lui avait rien apporté, si ce n'était un léger malaise. Une fois dans son petit appartement, il relut ses cours et sortit se promener. Sa journée se déroula lentement, et il repartit en cours le lendemain.

Le weekend suivant, son frère l'appela pour lui annoncer « une bonne nouvelle ». Il avait rencontré quelqu'un lors de sa sortie entre collègues et souhaitait la présenter à Misaki. Il s'agissait là de la première fois que son frère lui présentait une de ses conquêtes. N'ayant rien à faire, Misaki se prépara rapidement et se rendit au café où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il arriva dix minutes en avance. Le serveur l'installa à une table et lui donna la carte. Misaki se commanda un café pour patienter, et se mit à contempler les alentours. L'ambiance était détendue, calme et il n'y avait que très peu de clients. Son frère arriva quelques minutes après qu'il eut fini sa boisson. Il était accompagné d'une femme élégante, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus. Elle s'inclina en adressant un grand sourire au plus jeune.

« Misaki, je te présente Eri Aikawa. On s'est rencontrés à Marukawa. »

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Misaki avait passé une bonne soirée. Aikawa et lui s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Elle lui avait raconté de nombreuses histoires et lui avait parlé de son travail en tant qu'éditrice. Il avait trouvé cela intéressant et s'était même mis à lui poser des questions. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il tenait à son frère, et l'avoir vu heureux l'avait fait sourire. Takahiro était un grand frère exemplaire, qui couvrait Misaki de petites attentions. En y repensant, la seule chose qui avait empêché le plus jeune de penser tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite jalousie dissimulée. Après tout, Takahiro, brillant comme il l'était, était couvert de réussite. Leurs parents le félicitaient sans cesse, et Misaki s'était évidemment senti lésé. Maintenant, il s'en rendait compte, et pensait faire plus d'efforts, bien qu'il savait que sa personnalité ne lui permettrait pas de devenir le petit frère parfait. De retour chez lui, après avoir marché une bonne demi-heure, il s'allongea directement et ferma les yeux. Une nouvelle journée commença et Misaki se sentit plus léger. Il décida, après avoir pris une douche rapide, d'aller se promener au parc qui était à quelques minutes de chez lui, celui dans lequel il croisait souvent des chats errants. En marchant pour s'y rendre, il ne pensa à rien et se mis même à chantonner doucement. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre, et quelques minutes plus tard, un petit chat noir apparu devant lui. Ce dernier vient se frotter à la jambe de Misaki, qui, ne résistant pas, commença à le caresser en sortant une petite boîte de thon de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit doucement et le chat se précipita dessus en ronronnant. Une vieille dame vint ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme l'écouta attentivement, comme s'il redécouvrait le monde qui l'entourait. La dame partit après lui avoir adressé un signe de main ainsi qu'un léger sourire. Le temps passa, et Misaki continua à jouer avec les chats qui étaient venus le voir.

« Misaki !, appela une voix féminine. »

Il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Aikawa. Un grand homme se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle.

« Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Aikawa, fit Misaki en souriant. Vous vous promenez ?

— À vrai dire, pas vraiment, répondit-elle en rigolant. Je suis en plein travail, et là nous devons nous rendre à la maison d'édition au plus vite. À plus tard, Misaki ! »

À peine eut-il de temps de les saluer, qu'Aikawa et le grand homme étaient déjà partis. Les chats aussi, d'ailleurs. Il rentra directement à son appartement et se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la matinée entière dans le parc. L'après-midi, il révisa ses cours en se laissant distraire par la télévision de temps à autres.

Le jour suivant, une sortie scolaire fut organisée pour les étudiants intéressés. Sortie mise en place par un certain Professeur Takahashi, ainsi que plusieurs de ses collègues. Misaki se décida d'y aller, non pas pour suivre son frère, mais bien pour rester loin des cours. Shizuku se porta aussi volontaire, et le petit bus de trente-cinq élèves.

La journée fut remplie d'explications et de démonstrations sur les métiers littéraires. À son grand étonnement, Misaki apprécia plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et il se surprit même à poser des questions à plusieurs reprises. Le groupe croisa Mademoiselle Aikawa qui les salua avant de repartir précipitamment. Ils rencontrèrent quelques auteurs à la notoriété montante, puis discutèrent avec les éditeurs de plusieurs départements. En fin de journée, Shizuku le raccompagna. Il reçut ensuite un coup de fil de sa mère, qui lui demanda avec insistance où il en était dans sa recherche d'emploi. Elle lui demanda ensuite de passer la voir le lundi suivant dans la boutique qu'elle tenait. Le week-end se déroula un peu plus rapidement et il eut malgré tout l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose. N'ayant pas cours le lundi matin, il en profita pour faire une nuit complète. Il se leva à neuf heures, se prépara rapidement et pris le bus pour se rendre en ville, puis fit le reste du chemin à pied. Une fois dans le magasin, il entra en regardant aux alentours. Seuls deux clients étaient présents. L'assistant de sa mère – un nouveau que Misaki n'avait encore jamais vu – l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Il vit enfin sa mère sortir de la réserve. Elle conseilla les clients et dit à son assistant de la remplacer pendant quelques minutes. Misaki la salua, ce que sa mère fit en retour avant de l'emmener dans la pièce du fond.

« Tout va bien, Misaki ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air fatigué.

— Oui, tout va très bien, répondit-il sans trop de conviction. »

L'ambiance devint vite pesante. Sa mère ajouta :

« Je me dépêche, parce que je suis débordée en ce moment. »

Elle désigna un petit paquet emballé.

« Tu pourras amener ça à Takahiro ? C'est pour le remercier d'être passé, la dernière fois.

— Oui, pas de soucis, fit-il en fixant le paquet.

— Merci. »

Elle le regarda, puis termina :

« J'espère que tu auras bientôt un travail. »

Puis elle repartit en boutique. Misaki sortit, le colis sous le bras, et se dirigea vers la fac. Il avait largement le temps, ainsi il décida de marcher. L'air était frais, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison exacte pour laquelle ses parents – principalement sa mère – agissaient aussi froidement envers lui. Cette situation était la même depuis que son frère avait terminé ses études. Il ne croisa que peu de personnes en chemin, la plupart devant probablement être occupés. Avant d'arriver, il envoya un message à son frère pour le prévenir de son passage.

Il arriva à l'université vers onze heures, et se rendit directement dans le bureau de son frère. Son collègue, un professeur que Misaki ne connaissait pas, lui sourit. Le brun salua son frère, lui donna le paquet et repartit sans avoir pris le temps de discuter avec lui.

Il partit ensuite en direction de la bibliothèque où il décida de travailler un peu. Un ami de son club l'accompagna et ils se mirent à réviser leurs cours ensemble jusqu'à la pause de midi. Une fois à la cantine, il fut rejoint par Shizuku, qui lui annonça quelque chose qui fit réfléchir Misaki sur lui-même.

« J'ai trouvé un petit job étudiant, plutôt bien payé. Et puis, ça rendra bien sur mon CV !

— Félicitations, je suis content pour toi !, lui répondit Misaki en souriant. Alors, dans quoi vas-tu travailler ?

— Aux éditions Marukawa !, s'exclama gaiement Shizuku. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Les petits congés scolaires de Noël étaient enfin arrivés. Misaki avait le pressentiment d'avoir plutôt bien réussi ses examens et était assez fier de lui. Après tout, s'il voulait faire comme son ami et se trouver un petit travail pour ne plus être dépendant de ses parents, c'était bien là la meilleure façon de réussir. Ce samedi, il devait se rendre en ville afin de faire ses achats de Noël, et il avait décidé de retrouver son frère. Se sentant plus léger, il se mit en route pour la ville après avoir enfilé des vêtements bien chauds. Misaki comptait bien passer un bon moment avec son grand frère. Ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la ville et commencèrent à arpenter les boutiques, en quête de présents. En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils avaient réglé la plupart de leurs achats, une neige épaisse se mis à tomber. Ils décidèrent de rentrer et Takahiro proposa à son frère de venir chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, Misaki sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendit à son ainé.

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais voilà… Je voulais quand même te faire plaisir, tu en fais tellement pour moi. Joyeux Noël, ajouta-t-il.

— Oh, merci beaucoup Misaki !, fit le plus âgé en retirant l'emballage. »

Du paquet, il sortit une petite boîte bleue qu'il ouvrit. Une jolie montre simple s'y trouvait.

« Elle est très jolie !, s'exclama Takahiro, le regard brillant. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

— Content que ça te plaise, répondit Misaki. »

Ils finirent la soirée en buvant un peu de saké et en discutant de tout et de rien.

Takahiro voulu que Misaki reste dormir, alors il installa un matelas dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent continuer à discuter, _comme au bon vieux temps_.

« Tu sais Misaki, commença Takahiro alors qu'ils venaient d'éteindre les lumières. Cette soirée me rappelle beaucoup celle d'il y a deux ans, tu te souviens ? Quand il neigeait très fort, et que j'habitais encore dans ce petit appartement…

— Oui, dit simplement le plus jeune. Je m'en souviens…

— C'était la fin du lycée, pour toi… La fin de la vie tranquille ! Et puis, les parents s'inquiétaient pour toi, mais au final, tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti ! »

Misaki écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait bien là de l'une des premières fois que son frère lui faisait un tel compliment. Ce fut sur cette dernière conversation que les deux frères s'endormirent, en repensant à leur journée.

La soirée suivante, ils furent invités par leurs parents pour fêter Noël en famille. Ils s'y rendirent tous les deux après être passés chez le fleuriste. Leur mère fit une étreinte au plus grand en lui souhaitant son anniversaire, et accueillit Misaki avec un simple « bonjour ». Ils se mirent à table et une discussion banale commença. Misaki y prit à peine part, préférant écouter sans y porter attention. Lorsqu'ils en virent à parler du travail de Takahiro et de ses étudiants, le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel. Les conversations était toujours les mêmes, et il était prêt à parier qu'ils allaient parler de lui dans moins de cinq minutes. Il eut raison, puisque son père lui demanda :

« Et toi, Misaki ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose, hein mon garçon ? »

Il soupira, et dit sur un air blasé :

« Non…

— Non ?, répéta sa mère. Tu sais Misaki, on ne va pas te payer ton logement et tes études indéfiniment. Dans moins de dix ans, nous serons à la retraite. Il faut qu'on commence à économiser, si on veut vivre correctement.

— Je sais, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Lui qui avait cru que sa relation avec ses parents s'améliorerait en même temps que celle de son frère… Il avait eu tort, et se sentait stupide d'avoir imaginé cela.

Sa mère soupira puis se tourna vers Takahiro, pour reprendre la conversation en changeant de sujet. Ce avec cette même ambiance qu'ils entamèrent le dessert.

« Le temps passe tellement vite, commenta leur père en riant. »

Ils lui offrirent une jolie veste bleue à Takahiro qui les remercia en leur faisant une étreinte. Misaki, lui, reçut des chaussures de ville. Au lieu de retourner s'asseoir, son frère resta debout, comme s'il allait faire un discours. Il se racla la gorge, et dit avec un air presque solennel :

« Papa, maman… J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, que j'ai rencontré lors d'une sortie entre collègues. Je l'ai déjà présentée à Misaki, et ils se sont tout de suite bien entendus. C'est une charmante jeune fille, et j'apprécie beaucoup son caractère.

— Nous sommes heureux pour toi, Takahiro, fit leur père avec un grand sourire.

— Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !, ajouta leur mère. Alors, comment s'appelle cette chanceuse jeune fille ?

— Eri Aikawa. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la bonne, cette fois. »

Leurs parents vinrent lui faire une autre étreinte, tandis que Misaki les regarda de sa place. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Takahiro l'annonce aussi rapidement à ses parents, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et alla féliciter son frère une deuxième fois. La journée se termina lentement et Misaki préféra rentrer chez lui. Il les salua et repartit de son côté. Le lendemain, il décida de rester dans son appartement. Cependant, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte en fin de matinée. Il ouvrit.

« Hey Misaki. »

C'était Shizuku, plein de documents sous les bras.

« Tu peux me donner un petit coup de main, s'il-te-plaît ?, lui demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

— Oui, tout de suite, fit Misaki en lui prenant quelques papiers pour l'aider. Où doit-on amener ça ?

— Marukawa. Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite. Merci pour l'aide, répondit Shizuku. J'ai dû porter tout ça depuis chez moi mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai jamais y arriver tout seul… »

Ils s'y rendirent, courant presque, et entrèrent à toute vitesse. Son ami lui indiqua l'ascenseur en lui disant qu'il trouverait « une certaine Mademoiselle Aikawa » à l'étage pour lui remettre les « documents confidentiels », tandis que lui devait en porter d'autres à son supérieur. Le brun s'y rendit, après que son ami soit parti en courant de l'autre côté. Il prit donc l'ascenseur, et monta au troisième étage. Il tomba directement sur Aikawa, qui attendait devant une porte.

« Misaki, c'est toi ! Et tu as les documents, parfait ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui viens les apporter, d'ailleurs ?, demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

— Shizuku m'a fait venir ici, il avait besoin d'aide, fit-il en reprenant son souffle.

— Je vois. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas.

— Je vous en prie, répondit le plus jeune en s'apprêtant à partir. »

Alors qu'il allait se retourner, l'inscription sur la porte devant laquelle attendait Aikawa attira son regard. Il put y lire : _Kyo Ijuuin – Prière de ne pas déranger._

Il ne bougea plus pendant un moment, avant de s'exclamer :

« Kyo Ijuuin ?! Le vrai ? Mademoiselle Aikawa, est-ce que c'est bien lui ? »

La jeune femme passa une main derrière la tête, gênée et ne sachant que répondre. Un homme arriva derrière eux, les regarda et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

— Ah, Isaka, vous tombez bien, dit Aikawa. Vous savez, à propos d'Ijuuin…, continua-t-elle en chuchotant. Vous pensez que si on lui présente un de ses plus grands fans, ça marchera ?

— Hm… Ce gamin est vraiment fan ?, demanda-t-il en chuchotant aussi. Si c'est le cas, emmenez-le, on peut toujours essayer ça…

— Misaki !, s'exclama l'éditrice avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du plus jeune. Tu aimerais rencontrer monsieur Ijuuin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Parfait, suis-moi, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

À l'intérieur, il faisait très sombre. Misaki cru même entendre un râlement.

« Monsieur Ijuuin, debout !, s'exclama Aikawa. Je vous ai amené votre plus grand fan !

— Hm…, répondit une voix au loin. »

Ils avancèrent en trébuchant sur des objets non identifiés, et la jeune femme alluma la lumière. Le bureau était assez grand, mais le sol était parsemé de livres de toutes sortes. Tout au fond de la pièce, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs, assis à son bureau, la tête penchée vers le bas.

« Vas-y, Misaki, dit Aikawa en l'encourageant. Je crois en toi ! »

Le petit brun eut l'impression de s'être fait embarquer dans quelque chose d'étrange, mais la passion qu'il avait pour le manga _The Kan _lui fit tout oublier. Il avança en essayant d'esquiver tous les obstacles et arriva devant le grand bureau. Quand il le vit, Misaki fut paralysé de joie.

« Monsieur Ijuuin !, dit-il une fois devant l'auteur, qui avait relevé la tête. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Misaki Takahashi, et j'adore tout ce que vous faites ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état, mais en tout cas, continuez votre manga ! L'histoire est passionnante, et les personnages sont vraiment attachants ! Je connais d'autres fans de vous, et on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est le meilleur manga de tous les temps ! Vraiment, je vous adore !, termina-t-il avec une voix pleine d'émotions.

— Alors il y a encore des gens qui lisent ça, hein ? Je vois…, fit l'auteur en le fixant.

— Allez, viens Misaki, c'est bon, lui dit Aikawa en avançant.

— Attendez ! E-est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe s'il-vous-plaît monsieur Ijuuin ?, demanda Misaki d'une traite. »

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant qu'il n'arrache un morceau de feuille sur lequel il griffonna rapidement. Il le tendit ensuite à Misaki, qui le remercia chaleureusement, en n'en revenant toujours pas. Juste avant qu'Aikawa et lui ne franchissent la porte, Ijuuin marmonna :

« Merci. »

Une fois sorti, Misaki essaya de se calmer. Il venait très certainement de réaliser l'un de ses rêves ! Il ne remarqua même pas Isaka détacher rapidement son oreille de la porte et partir en trottinant dans la direction opposée.

« Monsieur Misaki ?, appela une voix masculine. Voulez-vous bien me suivre, je vous prie. »

Un grand homme blond se tenait derrière lui et le regardait, le visage dénudé d'expression.

« Vas-y !, lui fit Aikawa avec un regard qui se voulait rassurant. »

L'homme l'emmena à quelques portes plus loin, et le fit entrer dans un bureau.

« Si vous voulez bien attendre ici, lui dit-il sur le même ton neutre. »

Le jeune homme s'assit et attendit patiemment. L'homme qui l'avait autorisé à rencontrer monsieur Ijuuin entra, et le dévisagea. Puis, après quelques secondes, il lui annonça :

« Dis-moi, gamin, est-ce que ça te dirait de travailler chez Marukawa ? »

Misaki écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Lui qui avait tant espéré trouver un petit travail, allait se retrouver aux éditions Marukawa.

« Avec grand plaisir, monsieur !, s'exclama t'il en s'inclinant. Je ferai de mon mieux !

— Parfait, lui répondit-t-il. Au fait, moi, c'est Ryuichiro Isaka, et je suis le directeur-en-chef de Marukawa.

— R-ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, dit le plus jeune à toute vitesse, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle révélation.

— Et toi, tu es…

— Misaki Takahashi, monsieur !

— Très bien, gamin. Tu commences demain. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Misaki se rendit à Marukawa à la première heure du matin. L'établissement était déjà ouvert, alors il entra, pressé de voir ce qui allait l'attendre. Il se rendit dans le bureau de monsieur Isaka, comme ce dernier lui avait dit de faire. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra.

« Bonjour monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

— Bonjour, Takahashi !, répondit le directeur-en-chef en lui faisant un signe de la main. Ce matin, tu vas faire une petite visite de l'établissement. Comme ça, tu pourras voir avec qui tu feras équipe. C'est Asahina, mon assistant, qui t'accompagnera. Ensuite, cet après-midi, tu commenceras vraiment !

— Très bien, répondit le jeune homme en sortant avec l'assistant. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter à chaque étage. Dans les couloirs, ils se rendirent de bureaux en bureaux.

« Voici le département des Shonen. Voici celui des Seinen. Ici, celui des Shojo. À cet étage, c'est les romans en tous genres. C'est là où tu travailleras. »

Il lui présenta les différents responsables de chaque département, puis ils se rendirent de nouveau dans le bureau d'Isaka.

« Parfait, dit-il. Tu peux prendre ta pause et revenir tout à l'heure ! Profites-en pour regarder un peu comment ça se passe ! »

Il monta au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait Aikawa. Le bureau où elle travaillait était assez grand, et quelques assistants s'y trouvaient. La jeune femme remarqua Misaki, et lui dit en souriant :

« Bonjour Misaki ! Alors, tu t'y fais ?

— Oui, l'ambiance est vraiment bien !, répondit-il en souriant à son tour. »

Aikawa tourna la tête en faisant un rictus nerveux.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent au début, oui…, fit-elle en marmonnant.

— Qu'avez-vous dit mademoiselle Aikawa ?, demanda-t-il, peu certain d'avoir compris.

La jeune femme était déjà partie.

Après avoir déjeuné rapidement, Misaki se fit confier la tâche d'aider le département des Shonen chose qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Isaka revint le voir en fin de journée.

« Tout se passe bien, gamin ?, lui demanda-t-il en l'observant.

— Parfaitement bien, Monsieur ! Ce secteur m'intéresse beaucoup, alors c'est plutôt sympa, répondit le plus jeune en souriant.

— Tant mieux. Tu peux y aller, je pense que ça fait assez pour aujourd'hui.

— Très bien. Au revoir, Monsieur, fit-il en s'inclinant. »

Il était dix-sept heures et demie et le ciel commençait à devenir sombre. Misaki ne traîna pas plus que nécessaire en sortant de l'imposant bâtiment. Il rentra en marchant calmement dans les rues presque désertes.

Alors qu'il arpentait les longs couloirs de Marukawa, Shizuku se retrouva devant le bureau d'Ijuuin. Il s'y arrêta quelques temps, se demandant si l'auteur était toujours dans le même état. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il entendit, en collant son oreille contre la porte.

« Amenez-moi Aikawa !

— Enfin, monsieur… Reprenez-vous…

— Amenez-moi Aikawa, sur le champ. Vous êtes un éditeur incompétent, et j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de vous. »

Shizuku se décida à ne pas en écouter plus lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas approcher de la porte. Il se remit en marche et attendit de voir qui sortait. Il s'agissait de l'éditeur d'Ijuuin, un vieil homme proche de la retraite. Ce dernier courra comme il le put dans la direction opposée, sûrement pour chercher Aikawa. Cette dernière arriva dix bonnes minutes après que Shizuku ne soit parti. Elle entra, pour tomber sur une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Monsieur Ijuuin était debout et l'attendait, le vêtement impeccable.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?, lui demanda l'éditrice.

— Vous voilà enfin, parfait. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Aikawa obéit, se demandant ce qui allait suivre.

« Bien, fit le mangaka en réajustant sa tenue. Vous vous souvenez de la fois où vous m'avez amené un jeune homme qui voulait me voir ?

— Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en essayant de s'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

— Serait-ce possible de revoir ce jeune homme ?, demanda-t-il.

— Heu, oui, pourquoi cela ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

— Voyez-vous, il se trouve que cette personne m'a donné le courage de continuer. Malgré le peu qu'il m'a dit, j'ai senti la sincérité de ses propos. C'est pourquoi je voudrais le revoir pour le remercier, avant de me remettre à travailler.

— Évidemment !, s'exclama Aikawa, avec un grand sourire. Je le contacte tout de suite ! »

Elle s'empressa de composer le numéro de Misaki, et réussit à décrocher un « rendez-vous ».

« C'est fait !, annonça-t-elle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir monsieur Isaka. Passez une bonne journée !

— Attendez !, fit Ijuuin en la retenant par la manche. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Aikawa lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de lui répondre :

« Misaki Takahashi. »

Puis elle sortit du bureau, courant presque.

Resté à l'intérieur, Ijuuin murmura pour lui-même :

« Misaki… »

Shizuku se détacha de la porte. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Il marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir, prit l'ascenseur et sortit de Marukawa. Il prit le métro pour rentrer chez lui.

En ce moment même, chez monsieur et madame Takahashi, Misaki avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Son frère n'en menait pas plus large.

« Oui, vous avez bien entendu et non, vous ne rêvez pas : nous avons décidé de partir vivre à Hokkaido, dès l'année prochaine, réitéra leur mère.

— Il s'agit là d'une décision que nous avons prise en commun, après avoir longuement réfléchi, ajouta leur père.

— Ça nous fera du bien de changer un peu d'air. Et puis, vous avez largement l'âge de vivre votre vie chacun de votre côté, termina-t-elle en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Misaki.


End file.
